1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a multiple-transport stream (TS) generating apparatus and method, and a digital broadcasting transmission and reception apparatuses and methods. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-TS generating apparatus and method of transmitting and receiving a plurality of turbo streams, and digital broadcasting transmission and reception apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in electronic and communication technologies, digital technology has been introduced into broadcast system applications, and various standards have been presented for digital broadcasting. Specifically, the various standards include the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) Vestigial Sideband Modulation (VSB) standard used in the United States, and the Digital Video Broadcasting—Terrestrial (DVB-T) standard used in Europe.
The ATSC VSB standard for transmission used in the United States, based on National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) frequency band, features a simplified and an economically efficient implementation of a transmitter and a receiver. Using a single carrier amplitude modulation VSB, the ATSC VSB standard enables transmission of video data, audio data, and auxiliary data of high quality over a single 6 MHz bandwidth.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical digital broadcasting transmission system. As shown in FIG. 1, the digital broadcasting transmission system includes an emission multiplexer (MUX) 10, an exciter 20, and a power amplifier 30. The emission MUX 10 receives a normal stream, and a turbo stream and outputs a dual transport stream (TS) by multiplexing the normal stream and the turbo stream. Herein, the normal stream is a standard stream for compatibility with an existing digital broadcasting transmission system, and the turbo stream is a stream added according to the ATSC VSB standard.
The exciter 20 receives and processes the dual TS from the emission MUX 10. In more detail, the exciter 20 performs processes such as randomization, RS (Reed-Solomon) encoding, interleaving, and turbo processing, with respect to the dual TS, appends a segment sync signal and a field sync signal, inserts a pilot, and then modulates the dual TS. The dual TS output from the exciter 20 is amplified by the power amplifier 30 to a power suitable for transmission and then is transmitted to a receiver (not shown) over an antenna 40. The receiver separates the turbo stream from the dual TS, demodulates the turbo stream using a turbo repetitive demodulator (not shown), and generates a transport stream including only the turbo stream.
As such, the dual TS transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver includes the normal stream and the turbo stream. That is, in addition to the normal stream, one stream is further included in the dual TS. However, it is impossible for a typical digital broadcasting transmission system that generates the dual TS to include two or more additional streams.